


Straddlin

by Verse



Series: Digimon college au [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Four things about Minamoto Kouji:- he is very straight- he is very monogamous- he is very uninterested in his friends- these are complete lies.





	Straddlin

He’s heavy on his laps. Takeru doesn’t look like it, but he _does_ have some muscle over his bones- after all, he _is_ in the basketball association. By contrast, Kouji is a thin lanky thing, despite the occasional kendo session.

Kouji tries to force himself to breathe steadily. This is fine. This is Fine. It’s just- it’s just Takeru, his good friend Takeru! Goofy, silly, incredibly attractive Takeru!

Not that Kouji is into Takeru. Kouji isn’t into dudes. Really. He isn’t. Even if it’s hard to remember that with those blue eyes inches away from his nose.

Hikari giggles- a cute, clear sound, like coins dropping on glass. “You’re cute when you’re blushing, you know?”

“I… uh… ’m not… blushing…” Kouji tries, really, he tries to find a better excuse. The only thing that comes out is this stuttered denial as his cheeks heat up even more and oh god her hand’s on his shoulder.

Fingers lift his chin, graze his cheek. There is contact, so much more contact than what Kouji is used to. This is fine. This is fine. It’s just- normal between friends. And these two, they’re his friends. Right?

Gently, Takeru leans forward, and kisses him.

Oh.

It’s- a lot. Palms on his cheeks, palms at his waist, teeth at his neck, lips on his own, and oh, there’s tongue. Fingers tug at his shirt, expose his collarbone. Bodies, huddling closer, heat and pressure. So much, too much, oh god, oh god.

Takeru breaks the kiss, panting, red on his face. It looks good on him, the breathlessness. Kouji really, really wouldn’t mind seeing him like this some more. Making him like this some more.

There’s a shuffle and he feels the bed shift as Hikari moves. Soft, smaller hands trails to the side of his head and turns him to face Hikari. Hikari, Hikari staring at him with her deep red eyes, Hikari undoing his ponytail, Hikari kissing him. Oh god. Oh god. Takeru’s hands slip under his shirt, and Kouji can’t help but nibble at Hikari’s lip. His head is swimming in sweet, sweet honey, a shameful dream he has yet to wake up from.

Hikari pulls away, eventually, and rests her forehead on Kouji’s shoulder, chest raising rapidly (from that angle he has a prime view on her cleavage, and even though he had her tongue down his throat barely half a minute he can’t help but sputter and avert his gaze.)

God. G o d.

“You, uh.” Takeru starts. There’s something hard against Kouji’s hipbone. He swallows hard and presses his thighs together to try to hide his own boner. “You doing alright? You, uh, stopped breathing for a sec.”

Oh. Right. That he did. Kouji shakes his head. “I’m fine.” is his voice cracking? His voice is cracking. “Just… uh. Slow down? Please?” It’s good. He’s feeling good here. But it’s- a _lot_ , to process.


End file.
